criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Goes Around
What Goes Around is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-third case in Rusthollow and the ninety-seventh case overall. It takes place in Southern Savannah appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After arriving in Southern Savannah, the player and Jayden decided to walk the Ridgedale mountain trail to get a view of the district. Upon arriving at the peak, a tired Jayden pointed out the large space station in the distance. While looking at the view, the pair heard a bloodcurdling scream in the distance, resulting in them discovering the body of hiker Carlos Kent with his head bashed in. The player was soon able to suspect the victim's brother, cowboy Clifford Kent, explorer Roxanne Demassa and traveller Nixon Blade before the duo then suddenly heard someone screaming for help. After racing to where the screams originated from, they discovered a woman hanging from the side of the mountain ledge. Upon helping the woman up, she explained that her name was Zella Stephenson and that she was a local fisherwoman. She confessed that she'd clumsily lost her footing and thanked the pair for helping her. The detectives then went on to suspect tourist Gareth Steppingstone before Jayden was suddenly knocked out by a falling rock. Due to the accident, Jayden was taken to a nearby hospital and Faith stepped in as the player's partner. Finally, they were able to arrest Zella for the crime. The pair confronted Zella who confessed to the crime. She explained that Carlos broken her heart and didn't care. Zella recounted how Carlos had seduced her and promised her that they would leave Rusthollow to elope and start a family. On the day of the murder, Zella discovered that Carlos had absconded with the rest of Zella's life savings. Devastated, Zella searched the mountain until she found Carlos and begged him to return the money. The murderous fisherwoman then started crying and recounted how Carlos slapped her and laughed in her face. Blinded by heartbreak and rage, Zella punched him in the stomach and smashed his head in with his boomerang, leaving him in a bloody mess. In court, Judge Price had sympathy for the killer and sentenced her to 14 years in jail for the murder. Afterwards, Jayden asked to speak to the player about an idea he had. Jayden explained that you could see the Cosmic Wanderer space station from the peak of Ridgedale mountain and proposed hiking up there once more and monitoring the station with a telescope. An embarrassed Callum then informed the pair that he'd lost the telescope up on the mountain while hiking with his mother, Irene. Eventually, the pair found the telescope and spied on the station, noticing a large number of black trucks entering. Suspicious, Jayden and the player swore to discover what they were hiding. Meanwhile, Chief Gate informed the team that the movement protesting the rocket launch had staged a protest on the dangerous mountain ledge and ordered Faith and the player to sort out the problem. After searching the area and questioning young protester Natasha Lermontov, the pair were informed that Mildred had joined the movement. The pair then went to confront Mildred who insisted that the launch was disturbing the district and should be stopped. Finally, while Jayden and the player were relaxing in the headquarters, Jayden received a call from Abigail. Upon answering the call, Abigail started panicking and crying. When Jayden asked what was wrong, a devastated Abigail told Jayden that Jordan Chase had gone missing! Summary Victim *'Carlos Kent' (found with his head smashed in along the mountain trail) Murder Weapon *'Boomerang' Killer *'Zella Stephenson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a survivalist. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a survivalist. *The suspect eats spam. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a survivalist. *The suspect eats spam. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a survivalist. *The suspect eats spam. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a survivalist. *The suspect eats spam. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a survivalist. *The killer eats spam. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer has A+ blood. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mountain Trail. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rock Pile, Backpack) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a survivalist) *Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Bloody Boomerang) *Analyze Bloody Boomerang. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spam) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Brotherly Picture; New Suspect: Clifford Kent) *Inform Clifford of his brother's death. (New Crime Scene: Mountain Peak) *Investigate Mountain Peak. (Clues: Trekking Pole, Golden Pieces) *Examine Trekking Pole. (Result: R Demassa; New Suspect: Roxanne Demassa) *Question Roxanne about Carlos' death. *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Lighter; New Suspect: Nixon Blade) *Ask Nixon about being on Ridgedale mountain. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Zella why she was at the mountain ledge. (Attribute: Zella is a survivalist; New Crime Scene: Mountain Ledge) *Investigate Mountain Ledge. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Bush) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Travel Brochure) *Examine Travel Brochure. (Result: Label Uncovered; New Suspect: Gareth Steppingstone) *Question Gareth about the murder on the mountain. (Attribute: Gareth is a survivalist and eats spam) *Examine Bush. (Result: Binoculars) *Analyze Binoculars. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey; New Crime Scene: Flag) *Investigate Flag. (Clues: Wooden Sign, Faded Photo) *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Painted Sentence) *Confront Roxanne about the victim's threat. (Attribute: Roxanne is a survivalist, eats spam and drinks whiskey) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Vandalised Picture) *Ask Nixon about the victim attacking him. (Attribute: Nixon is a survivalist, eats spam and drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tree Roots. (Clues: Fishing Kit, Hiking Bag, Torn Document) *Examine Fishing Kit. (Result: Rose Label) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Label Uncovered) *Speak to Zella about the victim's rose. (Attribute: Zella eats spam and drinks whiskey) *Examine Hiking Bag. (Result: Old Photo) *Confront Clifford about the sibling rivalry. (Attribute: Clifford is a survivalist and drinks whiskey) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Document) *Confront Gareth about his criminal convictions. (Attribute: Gareth drinks whiskey) *Investigate Pathway. (Clues: Dirt Mound, Tooth Necklace) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood) *Examine Tooth Necklace. (Result: Green Fabric) *Analyze Green Fabric. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Reach for the Stars (1/6). (No stars) Reach for the Stars (1/6) *Ask Jayden about his plan. ((Reward: Hiking Outfit) *Investigate Mountain Peak. (Clue: Foliage) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Telescope) *Investigate Mountain Ledge. (Clue: Broken Poster) *Examine Broken Poster. (Result: Protest Poster) *Examine Protest Poster. (Result: Message; New Quasi-Suspect: Natasha Lermontov) *Confront Natasha about the dangerous protest. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Quasi-Suspect: Mildred Murdoch) *Confront Mildred about joining the protest movement. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Abigail on the phone. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Southern Savannah